Chemotactic cytokines, the largest subfamily of which are chemokines, play important roles in a variety of inflammatory diseases. For example, through the use of genetically modified mice or neutralizing antibodies, investigators have demonstrated the essential contribution of the chemokine system to atherosclerosis, multiple sclerosis (using EAE models), arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, and several other disorders. More recently, chemokines and their receptors have been shown to participate directly in diseases in which inflammation may not play an inherently pathogenic role such as many cancers. This explosion of information has led to an active search for chemokine receptor antagonists. However, progress has been slow, and a variety of fundamental scientific issues have been uncovered that relate both to drug discovery and to the chemokine system itself. Meanwhile, exciting advances have occurred in the basic science of cell motility and movement-related signal transduction pathways. Thus a large community of investigators has evolved whose members are interested in chemotactic cytokines and who approach this interest from very diverse backgrounds. These scientists would benefit immensely from an opportunity to exchange ideas directly, and the Gordon Research Conference on Chemotactic Cytokines is designed to meet that need. This conference will meet in Aussois, France, in September 2004. It will be limited to 160 participants and will be international in flavor, although most attendees will be from the US. Conference speakers and topics have been chosen to reflect the newest cutting edge advances in the field. The conference is also intended to expose students, postdoctoral fellows, and other trainees to leading scientists. Support is requested to help cover the travel and registration costs at the European venue. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]